Love As Only Brothers Can
by River Lavoisier
Summary: Era/Mur Slash incest fic. In the 21st Century, after some social services proceedings, Murtagh comes to live with Eragon and Selena. Who knows what will happen? Rated M for safety. My summaries are pathetic, R&R guys! OC, extreme AU, also...SI, guess who.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't, never have and never will, own Eragon, the Inheritance Cycle or associated characters and names etc. They are the property of Christopher Paolini, I imagine. Lucky git.

CHAPTER ONE-THE MEETING

I twitched in anticipation. The man (or boy) I was about to meet had never seen me before, but that was mutual. The thing that made this meeting important was that my prospective acquaintance was my brother. We had been separated at a young age, when our mother ran away with me to escape the violent rages of our father. We had been unable to take Murtagh, and so he had stayed with our father. Now, however, our father had been killed in a drink driving accident, and Murtagh could live with the Riders.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Erm…come in." I managed to squeak finally.

The door swung open, and Murtagh walked in. I just sucked in my breath through pursed lips. I truly was lucky to have him as a brother.

For every year that they had been apart, I had become curiouser and curiouser about who my brother was, and what he was like, whether he would be in the mould of our father, or kind and protective like our mother,

Another reason I wanted to meet my brother was that I wanted to see what he looked like, as Murtagh was older, and this would give me some idea of what I might look like when I was older.

But overall, I wanted to see if he was attractive because I, Eragon, was gay, and hoped for once to have a decent boy to look at, as I was getting tired of the same old blood, as it were. I wanted someone new.

And the gods couldn't have done any better than Murtagh. Boy was he cute. Raven hair, eyes like the Caribbean Sea, perfectly toned body, slim, winning smile, the works. The guys up top must have been reading from _How to Make Any Twit Fall in Love with You-Guy's Edition _when they made him.

"So……"

"Hi. I'm Murtagh."

"Eragon. I guess we should get to know each other as best as possible during this hour."

"Hang on." Said Murtagh with a pensive look on his face, "I think I have just the thing."

He went outside a grabbed a folder from one of many haversacks outside the door (how can one person have so many bags??) and started flicking through it. He brought out two pieces of paper, orange in colour and with a tabular design on them. I knew from my many, many different moves into different schools that this was a questionnaire,

He handed one to me, saying "Fill this out; it should give us a head start in the acquaintance department."

I scanned through it first, and noted the header "_From the desk of Murtagh Rider_" and chuckled a little. Most of the questions were standard, your usual "Full name, DOB, Hair colour" etc, but then one came that I hadn't had before: "Sexuality/Orientation".

I laughed a bit and he looked up and smiled. God he had a sexy smile. I then put "Gay/Homosexual" just to be a bit patronizing. I finished the rest of the questions, and set my fountain pen down, and took the opportunity to gaze lustily at him. When I started to drool however, I had to snap out of it. _He's your brother for God's sake, you idiot…_ that annoying yet rational voice in my head wittered on at me about how sick it was to fancy your brother, but then I just mentally shouted "SHUT UP, STICKY PINK THING!!!" and he quietened down.

Murtagh finally straightened up (no pun intended) and set down his pen. He passed his form over and took mine. I scanned through it, until I found what I was looking for: "Bi-Curious". _Now isn't that interesting_ I thought tentatively, just in case I decided to shout at myself again. _Yes, very. I wonder what's going to happen…_


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not, never have, and never will own Eragon, Murtagh, the Inheritance Cycle or any related paraphernalia, much to my own chagrin. If I did... let's just say, Eragon would never have made it to the Varden in time. After all, can you expect him to ride a horse after that??

* * *

CHAPTER II – GETTING ACQUAINTED

"So, we've still got 40 minutes left. Any suggestions as to what we can do?" Murtagh asked me, a friendly smile playing around his lips.

"Well…You've put down one of your interests as 'Art'. I really can't draw, but a little fun activity me and my friends sometimes carry out in order to explore our self-esteem and whatever, is to draw ourselves the way we see ourselves, in our ideal setting. You wanna try it?" I asked tentatively, hoping he would think I was childish.

"Yeah, sure, it sounds like great fun." He replied with a reassuring grin. He took some plain paper from a deceptively small drawstring bag, handed me a sheet and said:

"So, like a caricature type thing, yeah?"

I nodded and set to work on my one, simply a copy of countless others.(A/N : go to .com/eragon%27s% for a general idea of what Eragon's one looked like). Me, sitting at my computer, writing. After 20 minutes of furious illustration, I laid down my ball-point (yeah, I draw with a biro) and shook my hand to relieve the ache that had forced itself upon me. I looked up, and stopped, shocked slightly. As Murtagh was a frequent drawer, he had finished long before I, and had been watching me draw. I tried to mentally recreate my 'concentration face', hoping it wasn't too humiliating, then reddened when I remember the irritating way my tongue stuck out when I drew, wrote, played an instrument, or did anything remotely requiring a bit of care and attention.

"Uh.. ber.. ngggghhhh.." I blithered a bit, basically speechless in the face of this Adonis. I shook myself out of the trance he had me in, and managed to string together a coherent sentence.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Oh… 15 minutes or so." He said, once again with a flash of that cheeky, defiant smile.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to say anything back to him, as in that moment, one of the social workers popped her head round the door.

"Boys? Your mother's here a little early. If you're ready to leave, you can go now." I looked at Murtagh inquiringly.

"Well, brother? Shall we?"

"Let's."

* * *

Okay, peeps. Sorry about the shortness of this one, I couldn't think of much else to put in here. Ideas and comments always appreciated :) ly all xx.


	3. Chapter 3 The Reunion

**Disclaimer:** The usual, guys. I don't own Eragon or any related gunk. If only…

CHAPTER III - THE RE-UNION

Murtagh held the door open for me, and I walked through it under his arm, catching a whiff of his cologne as I did so. God… he smelt like pure _man_.

"Uhh.. Right.. Erm, okay." _Snap out of it! Stop stuttering, idiot. _Great. My brain was back in action. **Shut it, you. You haven't seen fit to intervene so far, so why start now?** _...Shush._

" Err… okay. Right, I'll get your bags."

"Don't be stupid, there's tons here. Here, you take these four, I'll get the rest."

I took the bags from him, and watched him silently as he crouched down (no bending over for this graceful creature) and hoisted 5 knapsacks onto his back, held another 2 in his hand and dragged a 3 foot suitcase along behind him.

"Right. After you, kiddo." Kiddo?? I'd known him 40 minutes, and he already had a nickname for me??

I made my way down the hallway, looking back sneakily every few minutes to reassure myself that he really was there. **I can't believe I actually have a brother!! **_Yeah, well, look where you're walking. Mind that door!!!_ It was too late. Despite what my brain was telling me, I walked straight into a glass door. In fairness, it was a very clean glass door.

I heard Murtagh running up behind me.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'd be surprised the amount of times that's happened to me."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Right, let's get you up."

Just then, with me lying down, being cradled my Murtagh, our mother came round the corner of the corridor. Her face lit up immediately as she saw Murtagh and me, but particularly Murtagh. Don't get me wrong, no jealousy there.

She came rushing down the corridor. The smart woman saw the door and pushed it open, but carried on running. She reached us and bowled into Murtagh, hugging the life out of him, and you could physically hear the air being knocked out of him when she made impact.

"Murtagh…. Oh, my lovely Tag…. The last time I saw you.. you were only yea high." She gestured somewhere towards her ankles. "Oh, thank God that horrid man is gone for good." I saw Murtagh stiffen at the mention of his father.

"Err. Mum, let's not talk about him now. Let's just Tag home and settled in."

"Of course, you're right, Eragon. Come on boys." She led us out of the building, smiling all the time. She unlocked the car using the remote and pressed the button to open the boot.

"A woman's dream." She stated proudly. Murtagh and I dumped all his gear in the boot and climbed into the back seats.

"Ready to see your new home, Tag?" I said, using the nickname Selena had used.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" he said with mock-seriousness. Selena started the engine, and drove us back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4 The Moment With a Capital

As ever, my darlings, I at no point in my personal timeline shall own Eragon, the Inheritance Cycle, any of the characters within or associated paraphernalia. At least, by law, I am allowed this small... fantasy =]

* * *

Chapter IV – The Moment. With a Capital.

We pulled into the drive, with a fantastic bit of driving from Mother, and got out of the car with a little bit of hesitations from Murtagh, but I think he thought I didn't notice. **Did you see that?** My brain said, a little agitatedly. _Yes, I did, because you did. You forget, we're in the same body. _**Ah, yes. **

Shaking my head in disbelief, I grabbed my share of Murtagh's gear from the boot, plus a couple of large boxes we'd picked up from reception, and a laptop, whilst Murtagh took the rest, including a guitar and amp. Whilst Mother unlocked the door, Murtagh and I exchanged excited glances and grins. As soon as there was no woody-type impediment in the way, we rushed up the stairs with new-found strength, lugging his stuff up behind us.

"Ready to see your new room?" I said, thinking I probably already knew the answer.

"Oh, yes!" he said, with a cheeky, David-Tennant-Doctor-Who-type grin.

I unlocked the door, handing him the key with the reassurance that it was the only one to that door, then pushed it open.

The door swung into a medium-sized room (big enough to do pretty much anything in or with it, but not big enough to be cold and uncosy), decorated in a neutral white so as to be easy to paint over, with no carpet, just unstained floorboards. A large half-of-the-wall sized window faced over the city's expanse in the middle distance, no doubt allowing for some lovely establishing shots for his personal movie, the city spreading around the foothills of the mountain, with us perched around halfway up the pointy chap.

"Obviously, I mean, we don't intend to keep it like this... all bare and white... we're going to decorate and we're going furniture shopping after lunch. On that note... mind if I call in some help?"

"Sure, feel free."

"ARYA! SAPHIRA!" I yelled; I'd taken the liberty of hiding them in my room.

"Now, now, Er... What have I told you about shouting? I'm a delicate young woman, you know." Said Arya, wandering in in her own sultry manner, with Saphira following.

"Bollocks, you are. Now, girls, say hello to Murtagh."

"How do you do?" My newest sibling said with mock-politeness, his silly, **cute**, smirk dancing around his lovely lèvres. _Sorry, what? Cute? Entendez-vous qu'il est mon frère? _**Mais oui, but frig it. **

"Well... let's have a look at you then." This last from Arya, circling him like either a vulture or a condor, checking him out rather openly.

"Tall... what, 6' 1"? Gorgeous hair, very silky indeed haha. Azure eyes... almost like the old Japanese ceramics my mother has. And, it has to be said, an entirely fantastic arse. Well, Er, I don't think you could have done much better for a brother."

"Yes, well, could you stop perving him up? He *is* my brother."

"Yeah, so? Just 'cause you want a go." **Yeah, so? **_Shush, you. _

"Oh, whatever... Just, can we get going with the decoration?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Er." She said, with a cheeky wink. Damn her eyes.

"So, I'm guessing buy your attire and ... general character that your favourite colour is black?"

"Well done." He said, with a little undertone of sarcasm.

"So, I think burgundy... sort of scarlet-y burgundy walls, with black drapery. Black soft furnishings, and a red tinted bulb in the light for that extra little... je ne sais quoi."

"Sounds fabu... I mean, sounds great." Murtagh quickly corrected himself.

"It's ok, Tag, both the girls are bi."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. See, I'm one of the only people in this town who is exclusively attracted to one gender. Most people are bisexual; the ultimate in gender equality."

"Oh! Cool." He said with a flash of that apparently idiosyncratic grin. "Well, I'm sort of bi-curious. I'm hoping to explore myself a bit more from now on."

"I'm sure you'll find someone to help you out."

"Well, I did meet this guy down at the social thing, but he might think it's weird for us two to be together." **RING FRICKIN' RING. This is your mental alarm bell. **_Shut the fuck up. Get out of my brain. _

"Ooh, really?" asked Arya. "Well, I've got a friend you might be interested in meeting. Saph, let's go and grab Thorn, and then we can go meet my friend."

Saphira bounded out, looking slightly manic.

"So, Eragon... you said you were gay... is there anyone on the scene for you?"

"To be honest, no, and there never has been. Hopefully I'll find someone soon, even if it's frivolous."

I blushed bright red at the slight implications. Running my hands through my blonde-brown locks, I wandered over to the window.

"I really get a bit lonely sometimes. I mean, Mum's fantastic and everything, but sometimes, you just crave something romantic, you know?" As I said the last part, I turned around to face him and just managed to stop myself from flinching when I saw how close he was, but couldn't suppress the slight intake of breath. Whoosh. His cologne took another sprint up my olfactory canals, with the slight addition this time of a stirring in my nether regions.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, new bro. I get like that a lot. I just... want something different, you know? I mean, I've been with so many girls, and ... been with them, that I just need something more... intimate. " With each pause, he took another little step towards me. I turned around brusquely so he wouldn't detect my arousal, confusing as it was, and faced out on the cityscape again.

"Really? So, you were a bit of a ... manwhore?"

He chuckled. "If that's the way you choose to express my ... dalliances, yes."

I turned to face him again, and found him closer than before, close enough to touch.

"I see. Well, perhaps I can help you to restrain yourself. Would you... be interested in my assistance?" I paused to inhale his... special scent again.

"Perhaps." Once again, a flash of that stupid-fox-grin, and a slight shift of posture.

"Well then. Welcome to the family, new bro."

We stood there by the window, looking at each other a little awkwardly, me a little trapped, him bristling a little like a predator waiting to pounce. The awkwardness was broken as he took that final little shuffle towards me and suddenly enveloped me in a huge, tight bear hug, with just a hint of wandering-hands. **Well, well, well. I think that says it all, in my book. **_Shuttup, let me enjoy the.. oh, that was my buttock. _

As his hands drifted across my back, I finally felt it necessary to break the embrace.

"A lovely welcome it was."

* * *

Thanks to all you guys for reading so far, I know there was a rather large delay between this and the last, but you know... exams and shizz. There'll be another update as soon as I finish wondering how to make this work out :) Reviews always welcome, though constructive criticism is the most I shall read. Flamers will be ignored with more than a hint of smuggery.


End file.
